crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
Missions unlock after you have done at least one reset. Rare & Epic missions unlock after completing 10 common missions. Missions are a way to make use of the Crusaders you're not currently employing in your formation. You can send up to 50% of your owned Crusaders at a time. While send on a mission, Crusaders cannot be placed into the formation. You can still level them up (to get Crusader levels for more Idols on Reset), but abilities are unavailable except for "End of the World" and other Reset abilities. Possible Rewards *Enchantment Points * Gold (based on your current Gold/hour when completing the mission) *Buffs * * *Jeweled Chests *Event Crusaders *Gear for Event Crusaders *Crafting Materials *Crafting Recipes *Legendary Catalysts The Type of Reward a Mission gives is indicated by it's icon. The exact amount is only written on the bottom of the mission window. Buff Rewards You can get 3 different buff types from missions: Gold, DPS and Spawn Speed. Multiple Gold or DPS buffs do not stack; their duration gets added to buff time remaining. Multiple Spawn buffs do stack. All mission buffs stack with their respective buffs from cards/chests. The mission buff duration is affected by the "Endurance Training" talent. Success Chances To start a mission you have to send exactly as many crusaders as there are spots. Even when achieving 100% success chance with less crusaders, you still have to select more until all slots are full. Missions have a base success chance, ranging from 0% to 50%, plus certain requirements. Requirements may be Crusader tags, Enchantment Points and/or Gear. A certain assortment of tags is required by every mission. Each Crusader has a variety of tags associated with them. You can see which ones in the List on the Crusaders wiki page. In addition Missions usually require 50/100/200 EP or fully equipped Crusaders, that is Characters with three epic, golden epic, legendary or golden legendary items. Some missions are also tagged as "Dangerous". This has no influence on success chance, but in case you fail such a mission, there's about a 25% chance for each sent crusader to return injured making them unusable both for play and missions for 24h. All requirements contribute an equal share to success chance. If there's only tags, every tag fulfilled will increase your success rate by the same amount. Eg. Mission with 50% base chance + 3 tags -> every tag will give +16,7% chance. When there's tags and either "High Level" or "Gear Check", then both Tags and EP/Equip contribute an equal share, then success based on tags is equally spread between tags and chance based on EP/Equip equally between EP / Equipment slots. Every EP up to the threshold contributes the same chance. A rare piece of equipment contributes half as much as an epic, an uncommon half as much as a rare and a common half as much as an uncommon one. So a mission with 10% base chance + 4 slots + High Level (50EP) + 12 tags -> All 12 tags will give +45%, so each tag is 45/12 = +3,75%; All EP will give +45%, since there's 4 slots * 50EP each EP is 45%/200 = +0,225% A mission with 10% base + 3 slots + Gear check + 9 tags -> Every tag does 45%/9 = +5% and every epic item also does 45%/9 = +5%, while every rare does +2,5%, every uncommon +1,25% and every common +0,625% For Gear upgrade missions with "High Level" (200EP) and "Gear Check", 5 Crusaders, 15 tags and 0% base chance it works the same.So every tag will raise your chance by 33,3%/15 = 2,22%.Every EP (up to 200EP/Crusader) will raise it by 33,3%/(5*200) = 0,03% and one fully leveled crusader by 6,67%.Every piece of Equip will increase your chance by 33,3%/15 = 2,22%, every piece of rare equip by 1,11%,an uncommon equip by 0,56%,a common equip by 0,28%. Mission Respawn Rates Mission respawning is governed by mission slots and cooldown. There is a total of 20 mission slots: *5 EP *4 Gold *2 Buffs *1 Red Rubies *1 Idols *1 Jeweled Chest *1 Recruit Crusader *1 Gear Upgrade *1 Crafting Material *2 Crafting Recipe *1 Legendary Catalyst Common, Rare and Epic Missions of one type occupy the same slots. Usually you can only have so many missions of one type, but rarely an error may occur and you may end up with 6 EP missions for a short time. Every mission slot has a slot cooldown. That is after you complete a mission of that type, it takes so long for another mission of that type to respawn. Whether you fail the mission or succeed doesn't matter. On the other hand after a mission expires, there is no cooldown, the slot will be filled immediately. Slot cooldown In addition every individual mission has a mission cooldown. Even if currently a slot of the type is empty and needs to be filled no mission that is currently on cooldown will spawn. If all missions of a certain type are on cooldown no mission will respawn. This is common with buff missions and Recipe missions, but can also occur with EP missions when you do lots of them and have a bit of bad luck with rng. Common EP mission cooldown: Common Buff mission cooldown: Mission Cooldown of Recipe and Crafting Material Missions: Speed Runner Talent "Increases the odds of getting shorter duration missions by 10%" "Shorter duration Missions" are missions which take less than 4h to complete. This talent also doesn't affect cooldown in any way or change mission slots at all. Therefore it will only affect Ruby, EP and Gold missions. When one such mission is to spawn (slot cooldown is over) and there are several available to spawn (several missions not on mission cooldown) then any mission with less then 4h duration will be more likely to win the rng then any mission with more then 4h duration. Tips for Missions When starting out, it's best to focus on the EP missions, preferably short duration missions. Focus on a few Crusaders, especially those with good gear and unusual tags. Aim to get Crusaders to 200EP. From the normal crusaders Bush Wacker, Khouri, Sal and Fire Phoenix are pretty useful to send. After unlocking them you should do Gear Upgrade Missions ASAP. They are worth sending even your best crusaders. Even if they have only 25% chance at first, it's worth doing them. Ruby, Idols, Jeweled Chest and Legendary Catalyst missions are worth doing if you can spare the crusaders. As long as most of your crusaders are in your formation try to leave those missions alone. Buff missions are also decently useful (especially the common ones since they only take 10-20 minutes to complete). You can probably do those in between other missions. Since Crafting was only added so recently, it's hard to determine the best strategy right now, but probably doing recipe missions is very useful, while Material mission should be a total waste of crusaders and Catalyst are low priority as long as most crusaders are stuck with common to rare gear. Recruit missions cut both ways. Or rather all ways except the one you want them to. It's highly recommended to not do them. Recruit missions give you crusaders but no gear for them at all, which makes them rather bad. They will also cause Gear upgrade mission to spawn for them. Though it's very likely to aquire the recipes for common and uncommon gear for those saders, getting an upgrade mission then will only give you a piece of rare gear, which is still very underwhelming. On the other hand to be able to do a lot of missions like buffs, recipes, chests, rubies, etc. you'll also want to get a decent number of crusaders, so you'll be able to send more of them to missions. When doing recruit missions, focus on those crusaders with unique tags or abilities. Crusaders actually worth unlocking include: President Billy Smithsonian - He's a must-have for his increased drop chance ability, Brogon, Prince of Dragons, Serpent King Draco, Groklok the Orc, Alan the ArchAngel, Littlefoot. Gold Missions ...don't waste any time and crusader on them... Just reset when progress slows down. Tips for Veterans Generally with about 20-24 sendable crusaders it's easily possible to do all buff, ruby, idols, chest, EP and gear missions. Keep track of when your gear missions respawn and make sure you have most if not all your crusaders available at that time to choose the best ones. The second thing worth keeping track of, if you're up to it, is the Red Buffalo mission. This mission respawns every 36 hours if a buff mission slot is available. Therefor to get this mission as often as possible sometimes it's necessary to do other buff missions only to clear the slot. Generally Recruit missions are a bad deal. But if, by chance, you get a recruit mission for a crusader that is also going to be available in the next upcoming repeated event, consider doing it (if only with "left-over" crusaders) to save the time needed to do the objective. That would probably be Bat Billionaire, Metal Soldierette, Alan the ArchAngel, RoboRabbit, Broot and Robbie Raccoon for the Spring Event rerunns in March and April. Possible Missions *